Coming to Terms
by bulletproofpencil
Summary: Jaune is a budding sadist with a small crush that he denies. Little does he know that this developing part about him is about to send him on a strange little journey. Like the title suggests, this is about the lovable idiot coming to terms with his sadism.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I had an idea for a story. I can only say that although it may seem a little innocent and cutesy at first, but depending on how I feel, it may get a bit fucked up as the story goes on.**

* * *

><p>She struggled against the bindings that held her to the bed and screamed in pleasure against the gag in her mouth. The blonde snickered as he removed the vibrator and stepped away from the bed to soak in the scene. The leather outfit hugged her petite frame tightly and her thighs glistened with a combination of sweat and her vaginal fluids. "How was that, Ruby?" Jaune asked the girl, but was met with unintelligible mumbles at which he internally laughed, "I'm sorry, I forgot I left that gag in there. Oh well, it's not like I cared about what you were going to say anyway."<p>

More mumbles came from her mouth in the tone of protests, which was too much for Jaune to contain his laughter. "Fine, if it matters that much to you," he sighed as he reached behind her head and removed the gag.

"Jaune, you're such a meanie," Ruby scolded, trying her best to make it look like she was glaring through the blindfold.

"Ah, what did I tell you to call me when we do this?" he reprimanded as he pinched her nipple, causing her to moan.

"M-master," she uttered in embarrassment.

Jaune couldn't help but smile and lean down to kiss the girl, "You're such a cute slave."

"Whatever," she pouted.

"So what were you trying to say?" he asked before kissing her neck, eliciting another moan from her.

"I-I was asking if you could fuck me, Jau- master," she asked trying her best not to let her moans interrupt.

Hearing those words escape from her mouth sent a chill down Jaune's spine. "Alright, since you've been such a good slave today," he got up to take off his clothes only to open his eyes to see the morning sunlight shine through the windows. "It was just a dream," he softly thought out loud, a light blush on his face.

Jaune sat by himself in the cafeteria and picked at his breakfast. The only thing on his mind was the dream he had. 'Why did I have that dream?' he wondered while moving a blueberry back and forth on his plate, 'I've never had a perverted dream, but… I enjoyed doing something so weird and so humiliating to her…" The image of Ruby in the leather outfit flashed in his mind, 'No! She's a really good friend; I would never do something like that to her.'

Ruby took a seat next to the dazed boy. "Good morning Jaune," she greeted, but got no response. "Jaune? You in there?" she continued, waving her hand in his face. Frustrated, she jabbed her finger into his ribs.

'I just couldn't bring myself to do something like that to her,' he continued to fall deeper in his thoughts, 'sure, she's cute, but Ruby's like a sister, I think. But she looked so sexy like that…' Jaune couldn't get the image of her out of his mind. Giving up, he turned his attention to his food but was disturbed by a finger prodding the side of his ribs.

"Morning Jaune!" she giggled as the knight attempted to jump, but slammed his knees into the bottom of the table instead.

"Oh, hi good morning Ruby," the words were forced out of him as he jumped.

"So what's up? Did something happen?" she expressed her concern before shoveling pieces of pancakes in her mouth followed by words muffled by the food in her mouth.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking of stuff," he tried his best to remain calm to prevent his face from reddening.

"Oooh," she said, "is it a girl?"

Jaune's face lit up brighter than the cloak that Ruby wore. "I'm gonna head to class," Jaune abruptly gathered his tray and stood up.

"But today's Sunday, we don't have class," Ruby called.

"Then I'm heading into town for some supplies," Jaune answered, making an excuse to escape and clear his mind.

Jaune sighed as he aimlessly walked down the street, trying his best to keep the images from his dream out of his mind. After half an hour of walking, he decided that window shopping was the best way to do just that. Not searching for a particular store, or having a preference in mind, the first window he looked through made him blush from embarrassment.

The first thing he saw through the small window display was the leather items. Looking at the others were a couple mannequins showing off pieces that left close to nothing to the imagination. Looking around, he found that he'd manage to walk down a rather small, out of the way street. Looking up to see the sign, "Syren," he read out loud. He looked around to check if anyone was watching, took a deep breath and entered the darkened doors of the shop.

Looking around, Jaune saw what he'd expect in an adult entertainment shop. The colored toys, the different DVDs nothing seemed to catch any hint interest in him, although the edible gummy panties were slightly amusing. Other than the surprising variety of edible sex toys did make him chuckle a little bit, he just grew bored until he stumbled into a completely different section of the store.

All of a sudden his heart started racing at the sight of the assortment of equipment. He was seemingly transported to a different world full of different restraints, gags, and latex clothing. Jaune couldn't figure out what the feeling in his body was. Was he nervous? Embarrassed? Disgusted? Excited? Excitement, it was excitement that coursed through his veins in the form of adrenaline.

He was like a child in a candy store, wanting to purchase all the "candy" that he could possibly carry. Jaune picked through the different products, fascinated with how each looked and felt. After what seemed like a few minutes to him, he finally settled for a pair of arm restraints, a couple pairs of leather cuffs, several meters of rope and a simple vibrator. The cashier gave him a funny look as he set the items on the counter, "You old enough to be buying any of this?"

"Yeah, I'm eighteen," Jaune replied, showing his ID to the large bulky man.

"Alright," the cashier shrugged, handing the identification card. "So, this for your girlfriend?"

"Uuuh, no, I'm single," Jaune looked away from the man's face in shame, "and still a virgin."

"No shame in having a weird fetish, that's what these stores are here for," the cashier assured him, handing a plain brown paper bag filled with his purchase.

As soon as he walked out the exit, Jaune immediately felt disgust towards himself. 'First the dream, now this,' he mentally scolded himself. He hurried back to his dorm room, trying his best to keep the contents of the bag inconspicuous. Relieved to find that none of his teammates were in the room, he quickly closed the door behind him, threw the bag under his bed and collapsed onto his mattress. "What am I becoming?" he spoke into his pillow, before being heading to the spot on the roof where he and Pyrrha trained.

"Hey, Jaune, I heard you were back so I wanted to check if you were okay," Ruby announced, while opening. To her disappointment, she found nobody. "He must be training with Pyrrha," she conversed with herself as she plopped onto his bed, "I guess I'll just wait until he gets back."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a black object sticking out from under the bed. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she went to pick it up. Holding it in full length, she was baffled, not knowing what it was. "It looks like someone's hands would go in here," she muttered, slipping her hands into the restraint, "and these go on my arms like this?" She slipped on the restraint and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hmm, Yang has something like this which she uses for…" her face reddened when she realized what it was used for, "Why would Jaune have something like this?"

Ruby panicked when she heard someone approaching the door. Panicked, she tried her best to remove her restraints until she heard a small click when she used her knees to remove the strap. She inspected the source of the sound and found a lock in the front of the bindings, making it impossible to remove by herself.

"Ruby?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The two locked gazes with widened eyes. "J-Jaune, I'm sorry, I was looking for you and I found this and I didn't know what it was and now I'm stuck," Ruby lifted her bound arms to show the lock.

Jaune was frozen in horror. "How much of it did you see?" he quietly and shamefully asked.

"What? You have more of this stuff?!" she asked, shocked by such a secret.

"Never mind, I'll just get the key for it," he muttered, wanting her to leave the room as soon as possible. As he reached for the key, the image from his dream flashed in his mind. The look on his face darkened from exasperated to devious. "Hey, Ruby, what would you do after I let you go?" he questioned, bringing himself closer to her, "You know, I can't have you telling everyone about this, now can I?"

Ruby shivered as his hand grabbed her by the chin and brought her face just inches away from his. She was bound and unable to use her hands in defense, she was ultimately at his mercy. She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, it was tingly and warm. "I won't tell anyone, I swear," she instinctively said out of fear.

The feeling of disgust of what he was doing was overpowered by the sick joy he felt from forcing her into submission. "That didn't sound too convincing," he teased, "If you want this key, you'll have to beg for it."

"Please, Jaune," she whimpered, feeling the sensations in her stomach grow stronger, "I really didn't mean to."

Jaune could barely contain his excitement, the thrill of seeing the blush form on her face, but miraculously kept his calm in front of the girl. He began walking towards her, causing her to move backwards in response. "Really, Ruby?" he continued to tease, "Your face says that you want this."

"N-no, that's not true," her mind went blank, the excitement was too much for her to keep from showing. She just wanted to get out of the restraints, but why did she feel like she wanted something? "I just want to go," her voice grew weak. Jaune pushed her backwards and onto his bed.

"Why don't you stay for a while?" he crawled onto the bed and held himself over her; grabbed her bound wrists to pin it above her head, "The rest of my team won't be back until later tonight."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing that you don't want," he whispered as he undid the laces to her corset. He was met with no protest as he removed the rest of her clothing, leaving her naked with the exception of her blouse which he left undone. He briefly undid the lock to the bindings to tether her wrists to the bars of the bed above her head. Jaune got off the bed to retrieve the rest of the contents of the bag, deciding to leave the rope for another time.

Ruby felt herself moisten as Jaune forcibly cuffed her ankles to the foot of the bed, keeping her from closing her legs. She nearly yelped when she felt the small egg vibrator press against her rear entrance, circling it until he forced it in, eliciting a moan and cry of pain mixed with pleasure. "Jaune..." the name escaped her lips while he kissed her neck, feeling his bare skin against her.

"Okay, Ruby, here's how this is going to work," he said after abruptly leaving her neck and removing the vibrator, "You're going to be my slave, I will be your master and you will call me as such when I demand you to. You'll do as I say, no questions asked, but do tell if it hurts too much, it would be a shame if I accidentally broke my personal toy. I'm telling you this because I'm giving you a chance to walk away from this and forget any of this ever happened."

'When did he become like this?' she thought to herself, 'It felt amazing, but I'd be just a play thing to him. But he's giving me a chance to walk away…' She took a deep breath, feeling like she'd regret her choice, but against her better judgment uttered the words, "I love you master, please use me some more."

Jaune was surprised at her submissiveness, but took this opportunity of consent to verbally abuse her some more. "This is your first time, isn't it?" he asked as he pressed his member against her entrance, "How does it feel, to be losing your virginity in such a slutty way?"

The words stung, and Ruby instantly felt ashamed, an addictive pain that was followed by the feeling of him sliding into her. She felt Jaune bury himself inside of her, stretching her walls and massaging her cervix. As soon as his length was completely inside, he stayed still to allow her to adjust to his size. "It feels so good, master- ah!" she began, but was interrupted as Jaune pounded her mercilessly.

Ruby began to scream, feeling a variety of sensations. It was mostly pain when he pulled himself out, only to slam back into her. She couldn't understand the reason, but she found it pleasurable when he was rough and forceful. Her mind went blank as she approached the release of her first orgasm, giving one last pained scream as his thrusts sent her over the edge. Realizing she had passed out, his lips formed a mischievous grin. Pulling out, he came up with a way to wake up his new toy. "Oh slave, wake up," he said as he forced his way into her anus, receiving another scream full of pain in response, "I haven't finished yet."

"Aaah! Master, that hurts," Ruby's screams of pain kept Jaune giddy with sick joy of harming her while he did something so intimate. Slowly and gradually, her screams of pain evolved into screams of intense pleasure mixed with moans for more. Giving one last thrust, he finally let himself go and released his seed into her.

As soon as he pulled out, the feelings of disgust immediately washed over him. Looking over at the girl who lied next to him, still bound, he reviewed what he had just done in his mind, instantly feeling regret. "Oh my God, Ruby!" he shrieked before hastily removing the cuffs and binds that held her to the bed, "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Why, it felt good, didn't it?" Ruby asked him, surprised by the sudden change in character.

"But you were in pain, and I forced myself onto you and..." Jaune was interrupted by Ruby's finger hushing him.

"It's okay, I didn't say no," she wrapped her arms around him nuzzling her head under his arm, "besides, I trust you and I did mean it when I said 'I love you'."

"I-I love you too Ruby," he sighed in relief, "I'm sorry."

"I said that it's okay," the petite girl looked up to his face, "the fact that you're acting like this means that you really do care."

"So are we a thing now, or am I just your sex slave?" she asked.

"Well, I'd hope for you to be my girlfriend," he smiled as he leaned in.

"I don't know, screaming master while you fuck me has a nice ring to it," she teased, winking while she dodged the kiss.

"Nope, you're my girlfriend," Jaune said as he cupped Ruby's face, finally kissing her for the first time. Deep down, he still felt disgust for what he had become and what he had done. 'I'm a monster,' he thought as he broke away from the kiss to see her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Apparently I stuck with cutesy for this chapter. I was sitting in the oral surgeon's office waiting to get my two of my wisdom teeth removed and the the next thing I remembered after that, I was sitting in my bed and half of this chapter was already written. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm expecting reports of several sticky keyboards or tissue boxes being emptied. Please review because I have no idea what I'm doing when I write smut, so feedback would be nice.**

* * *

><p>'Why did I let him do that to me?!' Ruby scolded herself as she tossed and turned in her bed ashamed of what she let happen to her just a few hours earlier. She recounted how rough he'd been, the verbal abuse, how he enjoyed the sound of her screams and the amount of pleasure she felt. 'No no no no no, he called me a slut and his slave… But he was so sweet and loving afterwards and he really cared if I was hurt,' she felt her face warming up at the thought of her now lover, 'I actually liked it when he forced himself onto me and when it hurt; maybe I am a slut.'<p>

Ruby woke to the feeling of warmth on her back that wrapped around her hips. She rolled over to find the source of the warmth to meet a pair of blue eyes. "Morning love," Jaune greeted before giving her a kiss.

"Jaune, how long were you here?!" the much smaller girl pushed away, only for her knight to clutch her tightly and press her to his body.

"Hey, don't do that, you're gonna fall off the bed," he scolded. "I wasn't here long, you were still sleeping and I couldn't resist. You're just too cute."

"Whatever," she pouted, "Won't the others think this is weird? I mean, we haven't told anyone yet, it's only been a day."

"They're in the cafeteria; if you don't hurry you'll miss breakfast."

"Oh crap, we're going to be late!" Jaune lightly giggled as she stumbled and jumped out of bed, "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Really, what is it?"

"Just don't choke on your breakfast this time," he said as he handed her a still warm plate of pancakes and bacon with a side of a small bowl of fruit.

Ruby's eyes widened and a shade of red appeared on her face at the kind gesture. "You're the best," she hugged him. Standing on her toes, she did her best to come as close to his ear as possible, adding at the end, "Master."

"Just eat your breakfast and get ready," he said blandly, resisting the urge to strip her down and tie her to the bed with her own clothes. 'Why would she love someone like me?' he lost himself in his thoughts, absently watching Ruby eat and occasionally look up to smile at him, 'I hurt her and I _loved _doing it, making her feel pain and I got off from it. Did she even want it?' These feelings of shame nagged at him some more. "Hey Ruby."

"Yeah?" Ruby looked up with a piece of bacon sticking out of her mouth.

"Why would you let me do that to you?" he kept his eyes on the food, too ashamed to meet her eyes.

"Because I love you," she said as she moved to his side. Wrapping her arms around his chest she continued, "I've felt this way for a while. I was scared when you acted like that, but I was happy just being with you."

'I used her feelings just for my fun… I'm the worst.' He thought as he felt the shame in his stomach. "Why? Why would you love me after I held you down, and forced myself onto you? Why would you love an asshole that gets off from hurting his partner?"

"You're not an asshole, you're my closest friend, and I know you. You're always kind and caring to me, and you still are. I trust you with my life," she answered. Tears began forming, "The truth is I actually liked it. I loved it when you made it hurt, when you said all those mean things, and how my mind went blank. I feel disgusting, like some kind of freak for wanting more."

Jaune felt the knot of shame and regret inside of him unwind "You're not a freak, Ruby, at least not to me," he said, returning the hug, "If anything I'm the freak for doing all that to you."

"Don't feel like that," she softly spoke into his ear, "I loved every single moment of it."

"I love you, Ruby," he turned to give her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, Jaune," she said in return, savoring the moment of bliss as much as she could.

"We should get to class," Jaune looked down at the time, "it's almost time for History."

"We should get to class, or…" Ruby grinned, "We could have some fun while we have the room to ourselves and turn in excuse forms tomorrow."

"I think your plan is better," he said as he grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips into hers. It was a loving and passionate kiss that slowly grew hungry, both teens wanting more. Jaune slipped his hand under Ruby's shirt and slowly made his way to her bra strap while his tongue wrestled for dominance. Just as she had won control over his tongue, she gasped in surprise as she felt the straps of her undergarments come loose. Breaking the kiss, he moved back to bring her shirt over her head. "You look beautiful," he commented, making her blush.

"Isn't that too kind to tell to your slave, master?" she reflexively said in embarrassment as she got on her knees to undo his zipper.

"No, Ruby," he spoke, bringing himself down to her level, "yesterday was mostly for my pleasure. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. Today, you're my girlfriend, not my slave, and I want to make love to you and ravish you."

Lunging forward, she embraced him and expressed her happiness by pressing his face into her chest squealing, "You're the best!"

Not wasting any time, while he was there, he caught one of her nipples in his mouth and massaged the other breast with his hand. While he kept her busy and distracted, he slowly slid his hands into her nether regions and began to rub her clit, bringing out moans from the girl's mouth. Feeling that she was nice and slick, he laid her on her back and removed the rest of her clothing.

He gave her another passionate kiss then broke away to leave a trail of lingering kisses from her jaw to her pussy. Taking his tongue, he probed her lips, stroking it with tender care, occasionally flicking the small nub at the top and tasting the sweet nectar that flowed from them. He inserted his tongue into her entrance, immersing it in her, feeling the texture of her walls. Ruby did her best to contain her howls of pleasure, but as she approached her orgasm she couldn't help but scream, "Aah, Jaune, I'm cuming," as an immense wave of pleasure crashed over her. After giving her some time to catch her breath, Jaune then positioned herself between her legs, rubbing his member against her entrance.

Ruby stopped him as soon as she realized what was missing. She got up, walking over to her older sister's drawer and pulled out a small square packet. "Are you sure it's okay if use that?" Jaune asked, suspiciously.

"Of course," she assured him as she took her boyfriend's cock in her hand, "Yang has a ton of these, she's not gonna notice if one is missing."

"I'm not even going to ask," he said shrugging it off.

Ruby took his dick in her mouth, feeling his warmth and hardness with her tongue. She tasted his pre-cum leak out as she bobbed her head, taking him in as far as she could without gagging. While caressing and massaging his scrotum, she pulled it out and used her other hand to stroke his length. She finally removed the condom from its packaging and seductively locked eyes with Jaune as she rolled the rubber barrier onto him.

Lying back down, she invitingly spread her legs and smiled as she mouthed the words, "I'm ready," to him. Jaune had no hesitation retaking his position between her legs, pressing himself against her opening. Ruby shrieked in ecstasy as soon as she felt him enter her, stretching her walls once again, slowly filling her to the brim to press against her cervix. She shivered in pleasure as he almost pulled himself out completely only to swiftly plunge himself entirely back into her.

Jaune gradually picked up his pace, becoming faster and faster, his thrusts becoming more vigorous as well. Ruby was in heaven, each thrust sending constant waves of pleasure as she rocked her hips in sync with his movements. Moans could be heard from both, each louder than the last as they approached their release. The two locked lips when they reached their peak, hungry and passionate, but became tenderer as they calmed down from their orgasmic high.

"I love you," they told each other concurrently as they broke away from each other, both letting out a giggle in response.

Jaune stood up to remove the condom, tie it up and discard it in the wastebasket. "Jaune?" the blonde heard from behind him.

"Yes dear?" he turned to find Ruby kneeling at his feet.

"I mean master," she looked up ever so innocently, "I still want more."

Ruby shuddered with excitement, feeling the warmth and tingling in her stomach return as Jaune gave a devilish grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hello peoples, I know it's been a while since I've updated anything, but I promise I'll be updating more often after I get through finals week alive. Please tell me what you think in the reviews because I've been stuck in this rut where I'm just not satisfied with anything that I write. Please don't tell me if it's good or not, I already know it's pretty bad, I just wanna know where I can improve in my writing so I can put out chapters of higher quality. **

* * *

><p>All the young girl could see was black, she tried to open her eyes but something impeded her. As she lifted her hands to remove the object, she felt another hand seize her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. She instantly felt fear and raised her other hand to fight back, but her assailant was too fast for her. She then felt rope wrap around her wrists, it traveled up the length of her arms, twisting into intricate knots up her back. She felt hands graze her nipples as more length of rope was used to wrap around her chest, both above, below and between her breasts. She felt the familiar feeling of warmth and tingling in her stomach as her hair was grabbed and a pair of lips crashed into hers. "Feeling good yet, my pet?" she heard her lover speak into her ear.<p>

"Yes, I am, Jaune," she whimpered, feeling moisture trickle down her leg.

She felt his hands push her over and onto a bed. "Is that any way to address me, slave?" Jaune spoke with coldness in his voice. "I thought I trained you better than that."

"I'm sorry master," Ruby hastily apologized and spread her legs, "please punish me however you see fit."

"My my, you're pretty eager, aren't you?" Jaune spoke in a mocking voice, "It's almost as if you want to be punished."

"Please, master," she begged, "I can't be happy unless you use your personal cum dumpster."

"Oh?" she heard him say, imagining the raised eyebrow on his face, "And who or what might that be?"

"Me! Or have you finally gotten tired of me and taken another woman to replace me?" Anticipation and desperation was laced into her voice, gradually getting softer, hinting at the tears forming beneath the blindfold.

"I would never do that," She heard him whisper in her ear as she felt his arms wrap around her and his hard member press against her entrance, "you're the only one I'd need."

"I love you, master," she said in between sniffles, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"You better be!" she heard him scold before suddenly burying himself inside of her, causing her to scream in pleasure, "What happened to 'I trust you with my life'?! Besides, you belong to me, you're _my _cum slut, remember?"

"I'm sorry, master," she tried her best to speak through the moans. With no response, Ruby focused on the pleasure she felt. She was disgusted with how she felt pleasure from the pain of how rough her lover was treating her. She loved it and wanted more. "Make it hurt, master, punish me more."

Ruby felt him pull out, and not long after, she was on her knees. He held her bound wrists to keep her upper body suspended. She felt a finger enter her rear entrance, lubricating her before he forced a bigger appendage into the same entrance. Jaune gave her no time to adjust and started pounding away. She screamed at the sudden intrusion, but felt nothing but ecstasy throughout her body. She found pleasure from the pain of each thrust, feeling him grow more forceful after each time he plunged back into her. Not long after, she felt him pull her closer, trailing his hand down to penetrate her other entrance with his fingers.

Ruby felt her mind go blank as she approached her release. Just as she felt the large wave of gratification about to reach her, her eyes shot open. She was met with a still dark dorm room and she was still fully dressed. She lifted the sheet that covered her and found a large spot of moisture on her pajama pants. Sliding one hand into her panties, she tried to pleasure herself but couldn't find the same level of ecstasy and euphoria. The nagging of her arousal was too much for her to bear, so she climbed out of her bed and made her way to team JNPR's dorm room.

She quietly opened the door just enough for her to slip inside. She walked over to Jaune's bed, lifted the blanket to find he'd slept in just some sweatpants instead of his onesie. She took the time to admire his muscle tone that has gotten larger since she'd first seen him chasing team CRDL for stealing his clothes while he was in the shower after their physical education class. Ruby gently shook him awake only for him to steal a kiss. "You need something, Ruby?" he groggily asked.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I need you. Rooftop. Now."

Before leaving the room, Ruby gathered the goodies under her lover's bed and sped to the rooftop for him to meet her. Jaune followed the trail of rose petals left behind by Ruby's semblance, smiling at the idea for a future romantic meeting. He opened the door at the top of the steps to find her playing with the vibrator. "Wow, I would have never thought of you as a pervert before I found you playing with my stuff," he smirked as he walked over to her.

"I don't know how to feel, Jaune," she stopped and put the vibrator down, "I just feel sick and disgusted with myself for wanting you to turn me into your sex slave. But I want it so bad and I'm afraid of you thinking that I'm just some kind of slut."

"Ruby, I can't even begin to tell you how guilty I feel every time I tie you up, after I hold you down and force myself into you and after I get a kick out of making it hurt," he sat down and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much, Ruby, and because of that, I just can't help but think 'Oh my God, what have I done?' after every time. I'm afraid that you'd get sick of it and leave me."

After sitting in silence for what seemed like an eternity, Ruby started to giggle. "Look at us," she started, "we accept each other for who we are, but we can't accept ourselves."

"It is silly, isn't it?" he replied with a short chuckle.

"You know," she leaned her head back to meet his eyes, "we should stop feeling ashamed of ourselves, so stop feeling guilty about it."

"Only if you stop thinking that you're a slut," he leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I'd never think of you as one."

"So, you wanna try it again?" she asked, retrieving the bundle of rope from the bag, "I've been feeling your boner against my back and you have no idea how much I want it."

"I have to warn you, I won't show any mercy," he spoke into her neck as he slipped one hand into her shirt and the other into her pants, eliciting a moan from her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, master," she gasped as he penetrated her with his finger.

Ruby let her mind go blank, letting Jaune have his way with her. All she could remember feeling was his hands on her womanly parts, and before she knew it, her arms were bound behind her back. She felt a vibrating sensation inside her cunt and a hand behind her head. "Let's play a game, slave," he said before forcing his cock into her mouth, "if you make me cum before you inevitably cum from the vibrator, I'll give you a reward. If you don't you get a punishment."

Without any hesitation, she obeyed and took his entire length in, ignoring the urge to gag. She bobbed her head back and forth, using her tongue to circle around the head before forcing the rest back into her throat. It wasn't long before she felt his hand grab the back of her head, forcing her lips to the base. Jaune let out a small moan as he released his load down her throat. Ruby dragged her lips along his length as he pulled out, savoring the taste of his cum, which was surprisingly sweet. "I'm sorry, master, I came before you did," she lied, "please punish me."

"Alright, get up and bend over," he ordered and watched as she silently obeyed.

"W-wait, what about the- Ah!" Ruby felt him enter her, pushing the vibrator up against the opening of her womb.

"You've been such a good fuck toy lately, I thought I'd give you a reward anyway," Jaune said as he slowly started to move his hips.

"You're too kind, master," she tried to say in between moans.

Ruby felt him gradually pick up the pace, adding a little more force to each thrust. Jaune held her by her bound wrists to keep her from falling over and used it as leverage to thrust into her harder and harder. The vibrator brought both of them to a climax sooner than they had hoped for, but had them lying on the ground in a euphoric daze shortly afterwards.

Jaune went to work, removing the vibrator and undoing the rope that bound Ruby, making sure that he did nothing to restrict the blood flow in her veins. As soon as he bundled up the rope and put it away, he went to cuddle with her. "So, you still feeling guilty," she asked, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"As long as you're fine with it, I guess," Jaune sighed as he held her tightly, "what about you? Are you still feeling that I might think you're a slut?"

"Nope," she smiled up at him and winked, "even if I did, I wouldn't mind getting punished for it."

"You're gonna be the death of me someday, Ruby," Jaune sighed as he got up to get dressed. "We should get back to our rooms before someone notices that we're gone."

"Can't we stay in the same bed?" Ruby childishly rolled around.

"Do you want Yang to castrate me?"

"No," she sheepishly responded.

"Okay, then get dressed," Jaune sighed, observing her pout as she slowly redressed herself, his eyes lingering as she bent over to step into her underwear.

Ruby looked behind her and smirked, "Come on, Jaune. We just got done having our fun."

"Hey, I can't help that you're so beautiful," Jaune held his hands up in defense while walking to join Ruby at her side, "even from behind."

"Hmph, whatever," Ruby pouted again before taking Jaune's hand and walking back to their respective dorm rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Training?" Ruby asked nervously while playing with the hem of her uniform skirt.

"Yeah," Jaune answered in a hush voice, making sure that their conversation couldn't be heard outside the dorm room, "a good slave needs to know how to serve their master properly."

"I'm not against it, but what could we tell our teams when we disappear at the same time? And we can't do it in our dorm rooms for very long," she whispered back, "I still have a hard time even bringing up the subject of me dating anyone to Yang without her swearing she'd castrate whoever I'd date."

"I have that covered," he smiled confidently, "let's just say I found a 'private room' for our playtime."

"I guess I'm just gonna have to trust you," Ruby sighed, leaning back until she was lying on Jaune's bed.

Jaune leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before helping her up to leave for her next class, "Just meet me in the training hall tonight."

"Where are you going, Ruby? It's pretty late," Yang asked, noticing her sister get out of bed.

"I'm going out for a walk, I can't really sleep," she partially lied, quickly exiting the room as fast as she could. While walking to meet her lover at the appointed place, her stomach turned with the anxiety of anticipation and excitement for what she was about to allow Jaune to do to her. 'Training in the training hall, huh?'

Upon entering the facility, Ruby felt a hand grab her wrist that pulled her into a hug and the familiar feeling of Jaune's lips against her own. Breaking away from him, she looked into his eyes to see his pupils that seemed to melt her heart every time they made contact with hers. "Before we start, I just want you to know that I love you so much," she could hear the pained guilt in his voice, "and I'm sorry if I hurt you too much."

Ruby stood tall enough to plant a kiss on his jawline in response, "I love you and what we do together, you don't have to apologize for that."

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?" Jaune softly spoke into her ear after pulling her into another tight hug.

"When do you ever stop?" she managed to giggle despite being squeezed. "So where is this 'private room' you were talking about earlier?"

"Well, if you would come with me, I'll show you," he smiled before leading her by the hand, intertwining her fingers with his, "and I hope you're happy to hear that I have some new toys to try out on you."

Ruby just affectionately clung to his arm, doing her best to express her contentment to her lover as they walked to their destination. 'I wonder what he has in mind. I hope he ties me up again, but he said he has new toys. Ooooh, I can't wait,' Ruby's mind raced in excitement.

Jaune led the petite girl past the farthest training room and through a door she didn't recognize. As they entered, she saw that it was a barely used storage room containing a few filing cabinets and a few metal tables. "I found this room while I was wandering around the school during our first week here," Jaune explained, "and after our first few 'playtimes', I thought that we'd get caught sooner or later if we kept doing it in either of our dorm rooms, and then I remembered this place. It's very out of the way; you actually have to know you're looking for this room to find it."

"So, basically this is our little fuck dungeon?" Ruby answered, her voice still sounding so innocent to Jaune that he almost felt bad.

"I guess you could call it that," Jaune meekly replied.

"So, what should I do first, master?" Ruby asked as she sat down on the table, provocatively spreading her legs to show her interest.

"Well, to start, you should choose a safe word," Jaune replied.

"Safe word?" Ruby asked.

"Something for you to say to let me know that what I'm doing is too much," Jaune explained, "You should choose something that you probably wouldn't say while we're having sex."

"Hmm. Strawberries," Ruby said with a smile.

"Why 'strawberries'?" Jaune asked.

"Is it a bad choice?" Ruby asked in response.

"No, I'm just curious," he smiled.

"Strawberries are my favorite food," Ruby grinned.

"All right," Jaune chuckled, "I guess now you can start by taking off your clothes."

He watched her slowly undress herself, starting with her tank top, revealing her lack of underwear. The knight walked over to one of the filing cabinets and pulled out a latex corset and a pair of latex stockings. "Have I told you that my favorite thing about your combat gear is your corset? I doubt that you'd want that smelling like sex while you go out on missions, so I decided to get you some stuff."

Ruby's eyes widened while her face flushed with red at the sight of the new outfit presented to her. "You're the best, master," she embraced him and planted a kiss onto his lips.

"You may be my slave in the bedroom, or our fuck dungeon if you wanna call it that, but you're still my girlfriend and you deserve the best," Jaune returned the hug then pulled out one more item. He presented a black collar engraved red outlines of Ruby's rose symbol, "I had this made especially for you. I thought it would complement your usual outfit perfectly, you know, as subtle proof that you're mine now."

Ruby held her hair up to allow Jaune to secure the collar around her neck before taking the latex outfit from his hands and immediately put it on while waiting for him to finish undressing. As soon as she finished putting on the new outfit, Ruby felt Jaune's hands snake under her arms and around her body to grab her breasts, getting a small moan out of her in response. "I think you look better in latex than anything I've seen you wear," he whispered into her ear as he pressed his body against hers. "Except for maybe your pajamas, you just look really cute in those."

"So how does this training work?" Ruby pulled away to turn and face her master.

"I tell you what to do, and if you fail to do it or whenever I feel like it, I'll punish you," Jaune simply said. "Now, get on your knees."

The petite girl did as she said, promptly receiving Jaune's cock into her mouth. "Your first task is simple, make me," ordered the girl.

Ruby didn't need instruction for what her master wanted her to do, immediately taking his entire length into her mouth as soon as he stopped talking. She felt a slight gagging sensation, but forced herself to take the last few inches into her throat. She inhaled the intoxicating aroma of his cock as began to bob her head, tasting his precum as it leaked out of the tip. She continued the motion while massaging his scrotum for a few minutes, gradually picking up speed, before she felt his hands grab her head. Jaune moaned as he forced himself entirely into her mouth, cumming down her throat.

Ruby coughed up whatever she couldn't swallow, catching whatever cum that came out of her mouth with her hands. After the gagging feeling subsided, she happily licked her hands and her master's member clean. "How was that, master?" She asked as she stood up.

"I think you deserve a small reward," Jaune smiled as he leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. Ignoring the taste of his own cum, Jaune forced his tongue into her mouth while he lifted Ruby up by her legs. Bringing her to the table, he managed secure the shackles around her wrists without breaking the kiss. Ruby whimpered when Jaune pulled away to secure the remaining two shackles around her ankles and gather more items.

"While I do think you look amazing in latex, I think you're still missing some things," Jaune said with a mischievous look on his face. Ruby moaned as Jaune attached small clamps onto her nipples. The sensation was strange, it hurt yet the pain felt very good.

"Jaune," his name escaped Ruby's lips as he pulled on one of the clamps.

She moaned in ecstasy when felt his lips press against her neck while he continued to toy with her nipples. Jaune continued his fun by pulling and twisting the clamps repeatedly, eliciting moans mixed with cries of pain. Jaune then pulled away and picked up the flogger lying next to her.

"Are you having just as much fun as I am?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, master," Ruby panted.

"Good, then I hope you won't mind if I have a little more fun," Jaune smirked as he raised the whip.

Jaune brought the whip down onto Ruby's leg, causing her to reflexively pull away, against her restraints. Jaune continued to mercilessly whip Ruby in different places of her body, making sure to avoid her pussy. He laughed internally as he watched her struggle against the restraints in an attempt to soften the stings of the whip.

Ruby yelped in pain as the first swing made contact with her skin. She continued to yelp as Jaune continued to whip her, but slowly turned into moans of pleasure. She still felt pain from the whips, but she wanted more. Ruby realized what was missing and began to rub her thighs together in frustration, to which Jaune took notice of.

Jaune put down the flogger and forced Ruby's legs open. Ruby let out a loud moan of relief as Jaune slowly inserted his middle and ring fingers into her entrance. Jaune began to move his fingers, steadily picking up the pace. While he fingered her, he brought his lips to her clit and began sucking and licking away.

"Yes, more!" Ruby yelled as she was approaching release, only to be disappointed when Jaune abruptly stopped, "Oh, come on! You suck, Jaune."

"Is that any way to talk to your master, Ruby?" Jaune reminded as he reinserted his fingers into her. Jaune repeated the process of bringing Ruby close to climax before abruptly stopping and pulling his fingers out until she was sensitive to the touch.

"Please, master, just let me cum once," Ruby whimpered as she laid on the table exhausted and defeated.

"I guess you're ready now," Jaune said, satisfied with his work so far.

Ruby felt Jaune release her wrists from the leather restraints and help her up. She felt him secure her arms behind her back with intricate knots and rope work. Jaune slipped a blindfold over Ruby's eyes before removing the restraints on her ankles. As soon as she stood up, Jaune bent her over the table and spread her legs using his foot.

"Stay," Jaune said before leaving to retrieve more toys.

Jaune returned with several toys, ranging from vibrators to different sized dildos and anal beads. Ruby shivered when she felt Jaune insert his finger into her anus to spread the lube around. Jaune removed his finger and replaced it with a small set of anal beads. He grabbed her by the hips and pressed his member into her cunt.

"Wow, we've done it so many times, yet you're still as tight as the day I made you my little slave," Jaune teased as buried his cock into Ruby's pussy. The only response Jaune got was Ruby's moans. Ruby arced her back as Jaune began to move in and out of her.

"M-master, may I please c-ah-cum?" Ruby whimpered after several minutes of Jaune pounding into her.

"Yes, my pet, you may. I'm about to-ngh cum too," Jaune replied.

Ruby cried out in orgasmic bliss moments before Jaune found release. Ruby felt Jaune thrust as deep as he could before releasing his seed into her.

"That was amazing, Jaune," Ruby said between pants.

"Who said we were done?" Jaune said, giving Ruby a devious grin.

"What?" Ruby asked, unaware of Jaune's actions.

Ruby didn't know how much time had passed since the first time they did it that night. All she was aware of was the toys going in and out of her and the amount of cum going into her orifices. She was forced to orgasm over and over and stopped feeling good at some point.

"S-strawberries!" Ruby cried out, wanting to stop, but Jaune kept going.

"Strawberries," Ruby said again, a little weaker this time. Jaune kept drilling his cock into her.

"Strawberries," Ruby said once more, but Jaune showed no signs of stopping.

"Please, Jaune, I need you to stop," Ruby said as tears began to well up in her blindfolded eyes.

Jaune finally turned Ruby over and removed the blindfold, revealing Ruby's tears. Looking into his eyes, Ruby whispered once more, "Strawberries."

Jaune immediately pulled out, began to untie Ruby and remove the latex clothing. The couple kept quiet; Ruby, out of fear and Jaune, out of shame. Jaune reached out his hand in an attempt to comfort Ruby, but was unsuccessful when she pulled away.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry," Jaune said, reaching out to Ruby once more. Once again, Ruby pulled away. She removed the collar around her neck and set it on the table before gathering her clothes and heading back to her dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I should probably explain myself. I was working on this chapter one night and I fell asleep and had a dream about bananas, pills and whips. I then woke up and had some hash browns... You know, now that I think about it, I have no idea where the idea came from. I just woke up one morning and there it was, crawling out of a dark recesses of my mind.<strong>


End file.
